


I Had a Thought Dear However Scary

by FatherIimaginedyoutaller



Series: Damian & Wallace love [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller
Summary: Sequel to "We Should Just Kiss Like Real People Do"D9amian starts to think about what happened between him in Wallace
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Wally West II
Series: Damian & Wallace love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800292
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	I Had a Thought Dear However Scary

Damian had kissed someone, and he had liked it.

Honestly, when Wallace had come to his room, he hadn’t expected the boy to speed to him and pressed his lips against him. But it happened and Damian was smitten, although he wouldn’t admit it.

Wallace was immediately apologetic as soon as he pulled out from the kiss but Damian had assured him that none apologies were needed, and he meant it.And he meant it because he could see Wallace was a very insecure, contrasting immediately how overconfident Damian was. They were both very different and very alike at the same time. They we’re both trying to do the right things after someone of their family got killed and they were holding up the best way they could.

“I’m here for you if you need anything, Wallace” Damian said “You know that”

“Same here” Wallace responded smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

They both nodded and stayed silent for a while. Damian was still ruminating about the kiss. What did it meant? Did they mean they were now in a relationship? That thought was enough to make Damian’s hearts race as if he had been leaping for several miles. Could he, Damian Wayne Al-Ghul, be in a romantic relationship with someone? From the moment he was born he was taught that love was a weakness that he could not afford. But then, his family taught him that love was actually a strength. But there was a difference between familial love and romantic love. A huge difference.

“I should probably go” Wallace said “It’s getting late”

“Yes, of course” Damian said “Good night, Wallace”

“Night”

They got closer to each other and awkwardly hugged. Damian places his own head in Wallace’s shoulder and he sneakily allowed himself to feel the scent of his skin. He blushed as he pulled out from the hug and coughed.

“I’ll see you later”

Damian went to bed that night with a huge smile on his face, his heart felt warm and his head felt cloudy as if he couldn’t think about anything but what happened. He thought of how much he liked to spend time with Wallace: playing video games, talking about their families and giving each other encouragements when they were on missions. What would it change if they were in a relationship? Damian assumed it would be like the same except with more displays of affection and the occasional romantic gesture.

He had never felt something like this before, a mix of excitement and adrenaline that was comparable to jumping off the ledge of a building with a bat grappling hook.

The next day Damian woke up and immediately got out of bed and into his Robin uniform. He had to address his team and what had happened last night. Two of the original Teen Titans were dead, with Dick also being out of commission, he sadly remembered, he needed to address his team and made sure that they were mentally capable of continuing to do the things that the team required them to do. That included maybe letting them go home. Which meant not seeing Wallace for a while.

He didn’t want that to happen, but perhaps it would, and Damian would have to deal with it.

“I realize that we are going through a hard time right now” He said standing in front of his team in the reunion hall “I went...through a similar lost a few months ago” he tried to stop his voice from cracking 

"I understand if you would like to take some time off the team in order...to heal" he said awkwardly.

"I'm going to go to my house" Emiko said first"Oli-Green Arrow probably needs me"

Damian nodded then looked at Wallace "What about you, Kid Flash?"

"I-I'm going to stay here"

Damian nodded again, secretly trying to remain neutral. He was alleviated that Wallace would stay but he also felt as if he was being cruel as if he was desiring that his relationship with his family was less than perfect in order for him to stay close to him. He was being selfish.

Damian ended the meeting and went to the gymnasium in order to blow some steam. He wanted to do more than anything than to get rid of all the feelings he was having. He punched the gym bag as hard as he could and send it flying across the room.

"Wow dude, are you ok?" 

"Yes"

"Yeah sure," Maya retorted sarcastically "What is really going on, Damian?"

Damian sighed, he knew his sister will find out either way.

"Wallace…"

"Wallace?" Maya asked "What did he do? It thought you guys were solid? You gave him a whole ass people talk last night?"

"He...kissed me" Damian paused "and I kissed back"

"Oh" Maya looked down and whistled "That's a tough one, even for me"

"I think we're going to need a pizza"

Later, the two siblings were sitting on the seating couch of a Brooklyn pizzeria, with a giant vegetarian pizza on the table.

"I think you should talk to him" Maya said while taking a bit of her slice of her pizza. "I mean you obviously like him back"

Damian frowned "It is not that simple, his cousin just died, I can't just swoop in at the moment in which he's most vulnerable and try to court him"

"Good point, he probably has a lot in his plate right now" Maya agreed "But you should at least let him know that you're still thinking of him"

Damian thought about it for a moment. Would it be a good idea? To let Wallace know what eh wanted? What if Wallace didn't wanted what Damian wanted and he was just imagining the whole thing up? What if he had only kissed him because he was grieving and not because he liked him? Should he ask him?

Why were things so complicated? Maybe it was the price he paid for asking to be a normal teenager.

That afternoon Damian came back to the tower, decided to go see Wallace and finally put this whole issue to bed. If Wallace didn't wanted a relantionship, that's all he needed to say, and Damian would take it. He could take it. He had to.

Damian walked into the living room and his eyes widened at what he found there:Wallace was sitting on the couch, crying.

Damian's chest suddenly felt under pressure. He stood on the door frame as he watched Wallace wiping his tears while he stared at a yellow piece of clothes. Upon closer inspection Damian realized that it was the old suit of Flash II.

"Wallace?"

"Oh, Damian, I'm sorry I was just...looking through some old stuff and...I guess I got too emotional"

Damian nodded. He looked around and saw that neither Jackson, Djinn or Maya were present. How dare they? Did they seriously left Wallace alone in a time of mourning? When his cousin had just died? 

He couldn't allow this.

Damian only had to call Alfred to arrange a room and it was all settled. Wallace would come to spend the rest of the day with Damian at the Wayne Manor. Robin was sure Alfred was confused when he said he was bringing a friend inadvertently but thankfully his grandfather didn't asked too many questions.

"I can't believe I'm going to see where Batman lives" Wallace said, a little bit more happy than he had been earlier to Damian's reassurance.

"Yes, I was also excite my first time here" Damian said "He showed me his rocket the first time I was there"

"No way" Wallace laughed. And Damian saw that as a victory.

Yeah, everything was going to go alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment if you liked it and if you ship Wamian


End file.
